Kitkat3411
Kitkat341 is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (NZ). She is level 58 (Experienced Movie Star), and is officially in the 6th spot on the NZ highscores leaderboard. About & History Kitkat3411 joined MovieStarPlanet in January 2013 on another account. The account got hacked and deleted, so Kitkat joined other servers and ended up taking a hiatus from the game for a few months until she returned to the New Zealand server in December 2013. She then deleted her account in early December of 2015 because of personal reasons, but came back to the game and got the username "Kitkat341". She deleted again in late 2016 and took on the username "Kitkat3411" after returning. She earned fame and made friends by starring in their movies, from herself, and started to gain popularity over a few months due to her artbooks. Her artbooks normally receive around 100 loves, as she brought in a new type of style in her artbooks, which gained her a lot of popularity. They're normally about bullying, but she sometimes makes them for her friends. Usual Appearance and Style Kitkat has a tan skin tone, light brown eyes, a pointy nose, and light peach colored lips. She often changes her appearance to match her looks or just to try something new. Her looks receive 20-80 loves. She changes her outfit every two to three days, but never makes actual looks for them as she hasn't since May 1st, 2016. Her most loved look was "Chyna & Beau VIP" with over 120 loves, which was a look she twinned with "Chyna Smith" and "Beautilicious1". Movies Kitkat often creates series, but she never finishes them due to lack of interest in her viewers. One series was called "Life Of Kit," which was based on a series she saw on another server. She received hate for "copying," but the series gained 400-700 views per episode. After not continuing the series for a year, Kitkat tried to restart it for season 2, but only made one part. The entire series is deleted now. Her movies get to the top page quickly; she mainly creates short movies or joke movies such as "Pixi star is a? ..," " I'm actually CHYNA SMITH," or her short movie series, "Mcdonalds facts." Her most watched movie is "Mcdonalds Fact 9 " with 900+ views. Trivia * She has a YouTube channel with 3K+ subscribers which you can see here * Her real name is Zara. * Many people call her by the nickname "Kit" or her real name "Zara". * She has been locked out forever along with nine other users on the server due to having a friend that she trusted. Her friend had bought her diamond packs and later on refunded them leaving nine users locked out forever, but got their accounts back. * Her birthday is November 18th. * She has finished high school. * She has a lot social media accounts, but chooses to keep them private for close friends only. * She has posted photos of herself, but she deleted them. * She had a Twitter but it early of 2019 it got hacked and deactivated. Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Celeb